Trixie Stardust (FrancisJohn)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Arcane Sorceress Level: 2 Experience: 1300 XP (3,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Low Landellian, Undercommon, Northern Isle Deity: Spite, The Dark Sprite First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Out and about Background: Open Abilities STR: 7 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) INT: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) WIS: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 14 = + CON (2)x2 (Sorceress) AC: 12 = + DEX (2) Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) Flat: 10 = 10 INIT: +2 = (2) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: -1 = (1) + STR (-2) CMD: 11 = + BAB (1) + STR (-2) + DEX (2) Fortitude: +2 = (0) + CON (2) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) Will: +4 = (3) + WIS (1) Speed: 20' Encumbrance Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Dagger, Melee: Attack -1 = (1) + STR (-2) Damage 1d4-2, Crit: 19/x2, P or S Dagger, Thrown: Attack +3 = (1) + DEX (2) 10 ft. Damage 1d4-2, Crit: 19/x2, P or S Morningstar: Attack -1 = (1) + STR (-2) Damage 1d8-2, Crit: 20/x2, B and P Light Crossbow: Attack +3 = (1) + DEX (2) 80 ft. Damage 1d8, Crit: 19/x2, P or S Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Sorceress Bonus Feat: Extra feat at lvl 1 Silver-Tongued: +2 bluff, +2 diplomacy, shift attitude 3 levels Sorceress (Arcane) Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons Class Skill: Knowledge (Planes) Eschew Materials: Gains feat at first level Arcane Bond: Viper Familiar (Bluff +3) Feats Alertness (CR): +2 perception, +2 sense motive familiar Deceitful (CR): +2 bluff, +2 disguise Eschew Materials (CR): No need for basic spell components under 1 gp Skill Focus (CR): +3 bluff Traits Fast-Talker (Social): +1 bluff Focused Mind (Magic): +2 concentration Skills Skill Points: 8 = (2) + INT (1) x Level (2) + FC (2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 2 -3 Appraise 1 0 0 1 Bluff 20 2 3 4 +11 *see below Climb -5 0 -2 -3 Craft 1 0 0 1 Diplomacy 6 0 4 +2 silver-tongued Disable Device 0 2 -3 Disguise 6 0 4 +2 deceitful Escape Artist -1 0 2 -3 Fly -1 0 0 2 -3 Handle Animal 0 4 Heal 1 0 1 Intimidate 9 2 3 4 Knowledge (Arcana) 5 1 3 1 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 1 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 1 Knowledge (Geography) 0 1 Knowledge (History) 0 1 Knowledge (Local) 0 1 Knowledge (Nature) 0 1 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 1 Knowledge (Planes) 5 1 3 1 Knowledge (Religion) 0 1 Linguistics 0 1 Perception 3 0 1 +2 alertness Perform 4 0 4 Profession 0 0 1 Ride -1 0 2 -3 Sense Motive 3 0 1 +2 alertness Sleight of Hand 0 2 -3 Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 Stealth -1 0 2 -3 Survival 1 0 1 Swim -5 0 -2 -3 Use Magic Device 8 1 3 4 *Bluff = +5 feat, +3 familiar, +2 race, +1 trait Spell Lists (Known) Concentration: +8 = Level (2) + CHA (4) + Focused Mind (2) Cantrips 14 Level 1 15 Unlimited/day 5/day 4+1 * Dancing Lights * Burning Hands * Ghost Sounds * Color Spray * Mage Hand * Message * Prestidigitation Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Garish Purple Hat -- -- lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bed Roll 0.1 gp 5 lb Grooming Kit 1 gp 2 lb Pitons (2) 1 gp 2 lb Silk Rope (50 ft.) 10 gp 5 lb Survival Kit 5 gp 4 lb Ukulele 5 gp 3 lb Winter Blanket 0.5 gp 3 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (40) 2 gp 2 lb Morningstar 8 gp 6 lb Wand, CLW (50/50 charges) 750 gp 0 lb = Totals: 822.60 gp 39.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: <23 <46 <70 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 17 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 7 Replacement Level 2: +850 gp SP: 4 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 1000 gp Carried Inventory: -822.6 gp Total: 31 consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 177.4 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'8" Weight: 118 Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Hazel Skin Color: White Appearance: A certifiable fireball. Demeanor: A certifiable fireball. Background In the eyes of her family, Beatrice was a true abomination. Shunned by her village for her mysterious magical abilities, she developed quite the skill for manufacturing falsities and mistruths. A youth spent hiding left Beatrice to befriend only her pet snake, Boots. After she could take no more, she ran away from home and took the name Trixie Stardust. Scamming a ship ride south, she arrived Venza to make her own in life. Familiar Name: Boots Species: Viper Size: Tiny Senses: Lowlight Vision, Scent Speed: 20 ft. Climb: 20 ft. Swim: 20 ft. Space: 2.5 ft. Reach: 0 ft. STR: 4 -3 DEX: 17 +3 CON: 8 -1 INT: 6 -2 Familiar WIS: 13 +1 CHA: 2 -4 HD: 2 HP: 7 BAB: +4 (1) + DEX (3) CMB: +1 CMD: 8 (can't be tripped) Initiative: +3 AC: 16 (3) + Natural (1) + Size (2) Touch: 15 (3) + Size (2) Flat: 13 (1) + Size (2) Bite: +3 1d2-2 Poison: Fort DC 9, 1/round for 6 rounds, 1d2 CON, cure 1 save Fortitude: +1 = (2) + CON (-1) Reflex: +5 = (2) + DEX (3) Will: +4 = (3) + WIS (1) Climb: +11 Perception: + 9 Stealth: +15 Swim: +11 Alertness: Master gains Alertness feat when in arms reach Improved Evasion: when half damage reflex, 0 on success 1/2 fail Share Spells: familiar counts as 'you' even if normally immune Empathetic Link: share general emotions within one mile People Known Barlo - human bard, called her bluff Devlin - halfling alchemist Grog - bartender at DWI Heinrich - human fire wizard, can morph into dragon Level Ups Level 1: Class: Sorceress (Arcane) BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +2 Feat: Skill Focus (Bluff) Feat: Deceitful Features: Eschew Materials, Arcane Bond (Familiar) HP: 8 = (6) + CON (2) Skill Pts: 4 = (2) + INT (1) + FC(1) Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device Spells: Dancing Lights, Detect Magic, Ghost Sounds, Prestidigitation, Burning Hands, Color Spray Level 2: Class: Sorceress (Arcane) BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +3 HP: 14 = (4) + CON (2) + Old Total (8) Skill Pts: 4 = (2) + INT (1) + FC (1) + Old Total (4) Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Planes) Spells: Mage Hand Approvals *Approval (13 may 2015) (Scott DeWar) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Replacement Siddhartha the Hunter